The present invention relates generally to a GPS guided ground-clearing apparatus and method. Specifically, the present invention relates to a tracked or tread propelled apparatus and method for ground-clearing applications, including the clearing of brush, small trees, vines, tall grasses, snow and/or ice. The present invention is dependent upon remote positioning data, having a locator system for determining a location of the apparatus and a guidance system to achieve and maintain a desired direction of travel, including a method for navigating a specific line of travel and for navigating a plurality of particular points along the line of travel, by the apparatus relative to the surface of the earth, with or without the assistance of having visual reference points.
The ability to quickly and accurately navigate through and traverse over lightly to moderately wooded and/or thicketed terrain, snow or ice covered terrain, along particular points of a specific line of travel, without the assistance of conventional land-based survey techniques and crew, and with or without visual reference points, is of significant importance. Presently it is a difficult task to clear snow, ice and/or small to moderate sized brush consisting of small trees, thick briar patches, overgrown vines, grasses and weeds, all in an effort to accurately locate and travel a desired line of travel and a plurality of specific points along that line. Often, the desired path or line of travel may, for example, include marked or unmarked property lines, seismic lines, rights-of-way, ski slopes, paths, trails and the like. Even where the survey coordinates, longitude and latitude coordinates or other types of location data are known for the specific property line, seismic line or right-of-way, impediments such as thick brush, overgrown vegetation, ice, large snow drifts, etc., may present significant barriers to physically locating these pathways. In the past, the location and clearing of property lines, seismic lines, rights-of-way and the like, in lightly to moderately wooded and/or thicketed areas has generally required a surveyor and a lead survey crew to begin at a known location and slowly and methodically hand clear and cut a path and measure the appropriate distance in the desired direction to locate property lines, seismic lines, rights-of-way and the like, while a brush clearing crew and/or a brush clearing device follow behind the surveyor. Determining the location of snow and/or ice covered property lines, seismic lines, rights-of-way, paths, ski slopes and the like, may be impossible despite having a ground surveyor and crew. Although conventional ground survey procedures for identifying property lines, seismic fines, rights-of-way and the like are generally accurate, nonetheless, these procedures are very slow, labor intensive, expensive and may be impossible in snow covered conditions.
It would be of great benefit to not only be able to quickly and accurately navigate through and traverse over lightly to moderately wooded and thicketed terrain and snow or ice covered terrain, but, at the same time to be able to locate a desired direction of travel and a plurality of specific points along the line of travel, and clear a pathway through the snow, ice and/or wooded and thicketed areas to provide easy access for motorized and/or foot traffic through said pathway.
Heretofore, there have been no methods of navigating a tracked or continuous tread propelled vehicle which integrates an apparatus locator system, an apparatus guidance system, and a navigation system, over snow, ice or brush covered property lines, seismic lines, rights-of-way, roads and paths, or other predetermined route, while clearing a pathway for motorized and/or foot traffic, without the need for traditional survey procedures. For the apparatus locator system to be effective throughout the world, it would need to be dependent on a satellite guidance system. One apparatus locator system may include, for example, communications equipment which could receive signals from the Global Positioning System (GPS) satellite network. A detailed explanation of the Global Positioning System is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,490, GEODETIC SURVEYING SYSTEM USING MULTIPLE GPS BASE STATIONS, issued to Spradley, Jr. et al. The GPS satellite network comprises 24 satellites which produce positioning signals and provide for the calculation of distance measurements. A minimum of three GPS satellite signals are necessary to determine any position on the earth. The GPS satellite signals can be received by one or more base stations, located at various positions on the earth""s surface, and by a GPS antenna which may be mounted to the apparatus. The base station may receive and interpret the GPS satellite signals, however the base station produces a differential correction signal for use with the GPS satellite signals. The base station in turn sends the differential correction signal to a communication satellite which conveys the differential correction signal to a radio antenna mounted to the apparatus, or alternatively, the radio antenna may receive the differential correction signal directly from the base station. Additionally, a dual-purpose antenna can receive both the GPS satellite signals and the differential correction signal from the base station. The differential correction signal and the GPS satellite signals can be simultaneously interpreted by the guidance system, wherein the differential correction is applied to calculate the current position of the vehicle from the GPS satellite signals. The corrected position and location of the apparatus, with respect to the earth and the desired direction of travel, can then both be displayed by the guidance system, in selectively either a graphic manner or a digital manner. An operator, stationed on board the apparatus or remotely stationed from the apparatus but having access to the guidance system, could view the guidance system and in response thereto maneuver the apparatus to cut, chip and clear small to moderately sized brush or clear snow and ice, while traveling in a desired direction, i.e. over property lines, seismic lines, rights-of-way and the like.
Although the need for such a device and method of navigating has been long felt, the prior art, heretofore, has not provided such a device or method which meet all of the aforementioned criterion.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The features and advantages of the invention may be realized by means of the combinations and steps particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the foregoing objects, features and advantages in accordance with the purpose of the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, a GPS guided ground-clearing apparatus and method for navigating, dependent upon remote positioning data and radio communication signals, is presented to quickly and accurately navigate through and traverse over lightly to moderately wooded and thicketed or snow or ice covered terrain, along specific points of a particular line of travel, while at the same time clearing a pathway to provide passage for motorized and/or foot traffic through said pathway. The present invention provides a preferred embodiment method for remotely guiding a ground-clearing apparatus consisting of a tracked vehicle; a cutting head, or alternatively a snow plowing device, mounted to said vehicle for clearing ground; an apparatus locator system mounted to the vehicle for to determine the location of the apparatus with respect to the surface of the earth which receives the remote positioning data and radio communication signals; and a guidance system in signal communication with the apparatus locator system to process the remote positioning data and radio communication signals to navigate the apparatus in a desired direction of travel. The cutting head preferably includes a plurality of pivotal, U-shaped, throw-out knives mounted to a rotatable, horizontal shaft and a drive means for rotating the horizontal shaft. The snowplow, for example, may be any conventionally available snow plowing device, preferably comprised of a hydraulically supported blade or plow, mounted to the front of the vehicle. The guidance system may for example be a data processor and a navigation system, wherein the data processor includes a central processing unit and display unit for processing the remote positioning data, the radio communication signals and the survey coordinates of a desired or predetermined direction of travel, including, for example, the survey coordinates for property lines, seismic lines, snow covered roads or pathways, ski slopes, rights-of-way and the like. The guidance system may also include a video display screen for displaying to an operator the processed data, including the current position of the apparatus relative to the surface of the earth, and the desired direction of travel for the apparatus. The apparatus locator system may include, for instance, a GPS signal processing unit and one or more satellite/radio communication antenna or, alternatively a dual purpose antenna for receiving a plurality of remote positioning data signals produced from a guidance satellite system. The satellite/radio communication antenna or dual-purpose antenna may also receive a differential correction signal generated from a base station. The base station may, for example, be a conventional GPS base station. The base station may also be in communication with the remote positioning data signals produced by the guidance satellite system. The one or more satellite/radio communication antenna is preferably mounted to the vehicle and connected to a GPS signal-processing unit via a first coaxial communication link. The GPS signal-processing unit is also preferably in direct communication with the guidance system via a second coaxial communication link. The guidance satellite system may include any of the public access satellite systems, such as, for example the Coast Guard satellite guidance system. The guidance satellite system may also include any commercial or private satellite systems, such as for instance, the Omni-Star satellite guidance system. The base station may, for example, be a Coast Guard operated facility or may be privately operated, wherein users pay for the differential correction signal broadcast.
Alternatively, the apparatus locator system may include communication equipment in communication with an automated or semi-automated geodetic survey system. The alternate embodiment apparatus locator system may include for example a first communication antenna mounted to the apparatus. The geodetic survey system may further include, for example, a station unit and a reflector. The reflector is typically mounted to the apparatus or some other object which generally moves away from the station unit. The station unit may transmit a continuous laser signal or other type of signal to the reflector, wherein the reflector returns the signal back to the station unit. The station unit processes the reflected laser signal and, in response thereto, produces and transmits remote positioning data in the form of a radio signal to the guidance system. The guidance system may, for instance, be a data processor or control unit having a central processing unit and a visual display, which is mounted on the apparatus. The radio signal generated from the station unit contains location and positioning information regarding the reflector which is mounted to the apparatus. The guidance system processes the radio signal, determines the location of the apparatus, displays the location of the apparatus and the desired direction of travel for the apparatus.
The present invention includes a method for guiding a GPS guided ground clearing apparatus, the method preferably includes the steps of: receiving by an apparatus locator system, the remote positioning data and radio communication signals; conveying the remote positioning data and radio communication signals from the apparatus locator system to a guidance system; processing and displaying by the guidance system, the remote positioning data and radio communication signals transmitted from the apparatus locator system; interpreting, by an operator, the data processed by the guidance system to determine a current location of the apparatus with respect to the surface of the earth; and maneuvering of the apparatus by the operator, to guide the apparatus in a desired direction of travel.
Additionally, the present invention includes a method of navigating a vehicle, preferably comprising a ground clearing apparatus, dependent upon remote positioning data and radio communication signals, along specific data points of a particular line of travel, and includes the steps of: engaging a data processor and navigation system, mounted on the vehicle, wherein the data processor includes a video data display and is in communication with the remote positioning data and radio communication signals; selecting on the data processor and navigation system, a particular line of travel along which to navigate the vehicle; inputting in to the data processor and navigation system, a starting line of travel, a specific starting point on the particular starting line of travel from which to begin navigating the vehicle, a specific ending point on the particular starting line of travel and a plurality of data points on the starting line of travel between the specific starting point and the specific ending point; selecting from the data processor, a visual display format from which an operator of the vehicle can interpret the instantaneous position of the vehicle, a particular fine of travel and a plurality of specific data points, in relation to the surface of the earth and thereafter control the navigation of the vehicle; navigating the vehicle along the plurality of data points on the particular line of travel; and selectively providing for the input of additional lines of travel and additional specific data points along the additional lines of travel, to allow the vehicle to navigate a plurality of lines of travel.